1 - Sa Seconde Chance
by Isis7056
Summary: La seconde chance de Severus Snape ! Merci à MISS LILY ROGUE de m'avoir corriger.
1. Sa Seconde Chance

**Sa Seconde Chance !**

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est le 1er septembre 2000. Poudlard réouvre enfin ses portes après un an et demi de travaux de rénovation après la bataille finale.**

 **Une femme de trente-cinq ans aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux mi-longs caramel, vêtue d'un petit pull noir et d'un jeans bleu marine, accompagnait une petite fille de onze ans qui lui ressemblait énormément… Sauf les yeux qui étaient noir onyx.**

 **La petite fille était vêtue d'un gilet bleu et d'un pantalon crème et elle poussait un chariot à baguage dans la grande gare de King's Cross. Ce chariot transportait une grosse malle noire portant les initiales « RMA » et, au-dessus, se trouvait une cage qui renfermait une petite chouette laponne.**

 **La petite fille et la mère passèrent discrètement le passage menant à la Platforme 9 ¾ de la gare, et elles se dépêchèrent de donner les affaires de la petite fille à un employé de la gare avant de ranger le chariot dans un coin.**

 **La mère guida sa petite fille devant la porte d'un wagon avant de s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui embrasser tendrement le front en souriant.**

\- Sois bien sage, ma puce. D'accord ? demanda tendrement la jeune mère. Suis bien le règlement de l'école, travaille bien et surtout écris-moi dès demain matin pour me dire dans quelle maison le Choixpeau t'aura placée !

\- Promis, maman ! répondit la petite fille en souriant.

 **La mère de la jeune fille sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras puis la jeune mère fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir une bourse et une enveloppe miniature qu'elle remit à sa fille avant de leur rendre leur taille normale.**

\- Cette bourse contient cinq Gallions pour des friandises dans le train, je t'en redonnerai à Noël, expliqua la jeune mère. Et j'aimerais que tu donnes cette enveloppe à ton professeur de potions, le professeur Severus Snape, c'est très important. D'accord ? Tu dois lui remettre en mains propres à la pleine lune qui aura lieu vendredi soir prochain.

\- Entendu, je lui remettrai vendredi après-midi prochain alors ! déclara la jeune fille en souriant. Tu peux compter sur moi !

\- Je sais ! répondit la mère, fière de sa fille, avant de la serrer, encore une fois, dans ses bras.

 **Le train se mit à siffler, annonçant son départ imminent. La mère de la petite se sépara d'elle et, après un dernier baiser sur le front, la jeune fille monta dans le train et entra dans un compartiment encore vide.**

 **La petite fille se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre pour saluer sa mère alors que le train se mettait en marche en direction de Poudlard.**

* * *

\- Rosaline McAvoy ! appela la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall.

 **La petite fille déglutit difficilement avant de monter timidement sur l'estrade et de s'installer, face à la Grande Salle, sur le tabouret.**

 **La directrice de Poudlard posa doucement le Choixpeau sur la tête de Rosaline et une voix se mit à murmurer dans la tête de celle-ci :**

 _« Hum… Grande soif d'apprendre, pas de doute. »_

\- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le Choixpeau.

 **La table des bleu et bronze applaudit alors que la jeune Rosaline allait s'installer à la table de sa nouvelle maison.**

 **Ça y est, elle était à Poudlard et à Serdaigle. Elle avait hâte de l'écrire à sa mère demain matin pour le lui dire car sa mère avait été répartie à Serpentard quand elle avait son âge.**

* * *

 **Une semaine passa à Poudlard. La mère de Rosaline fut aux anges en apprenant la répartition de sa fille à Serdaigle et elle était très fière d'elle car elle aimait tous les cours qu'on leur apprenait et elle était très studieuse.**

 **Elle avoua à sa mère adorer les potions, c'était sa matière préférée et elle attendait chaque nouveau cours avec impatience. Elle avoua aussi avoir fait gagner quinze points en répondant à des questions du professeur Snape, ce qui fit très plaisir à sa mère.**

 **Le vendredi après-midi, Rosaline se rendit dans les cachots du château et elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions.**

\- ENTREZ ! hurla le maître des cachots.

 **Rosaline ouvrit la porte et entra en la refermant derrière elle avant de s'approcher du bureau de son professeur de potions qui leva la tête de ses copies pour découvrir la jeune Serdaigle de première année, qui était une élève qu'il aimait beaucoup car elle était passionnée de potions et que cela se voyait.**

\- Miss McAvoy, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda calmement le professeur de potions.

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, professeur, mais ma mère m'a ordonné de vous remettre cette lettre aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi donc la voici ! expliqua la jeune bleu et bronze qui posa le pli sur le bureau du professeur. Bonne fin d'après-midi, monsieur !

 **Le professeur de potion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune sorcière était déjà partie. Il posa son regard sur l'enveloppe devant lui avant de la prendre, intrigué.**

 **Il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus, sauf son nom et son prénom.**

 **D'un mouvement de main, la lettre s'éleva pour se diriger, en passant sous la porte, vers ses appartements privés pour la lire plus tard, voulant terminer ses corrections malgré sa curiosité.**

* * *

 **Le repas du soir était terminé et Severus Snape était désormais installé dans son fauteuil devant sa cheminée et il buvait un bon thé bien chaud.**

 **C'était ce que contenait le pli remis l'après-midi-même par Rosaline McAcoy, un simple sachet de thé aux fruits rouges sans une lettre.**

 **Mais sur l'étiquette du sachet de thé était inscrit « Seconde Chance ». Le professeur de potions pensa que c'était le nom de ce thé délicieux mais, après quelques minutes, le maître des cachots termina rapidement sa tasse, qui disparut une fois vide, avant de partir vers sa chambre pour se changer et aller directement se coucher.**

 **Il se sentait étrangement épuisé !**

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin, Severus Snape se réveilla de bonne heure, comme à son habitude mais avec une sensation de bien-être, il se sentait comme… libre.**

 **D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et, en se regardant dans sa glace, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il n'était pas pâle… Enfin pas plus que d'habitude, et tout semblait aller bien au premier regard sauf quand il passa sa main gauche devant ses cheveux…**

 **Le professeur se figea net, le regard fixé sur son avant-bras gauche… vierge.**

\- Disparue ! murmura Severus Snape sous le choc.

 **En effet, la Marque des Ténèbres, qui enlaidissait son avant-bras gauche, avait totalement disparu en ne laissant aucune trace.**

 **Le professeur de potions passa dix minutes à regarder son avant-bras dans tous les sens, il se mit même nu pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas ailleurs mais rien, la Marque des Ténèbres avait totalement disparu de son corps ! Il était libre, totalement libre, il n'avait plus aucun lien avec** **le Lord Noir.**

 **Le professeur en fut si soulagé qu'une larme coula doucement sur sa joue alors qu'il se demandait comment ce miracle avait pu avoir lieu quand cela fit tilt.**

 **Severus Snape se prépara rapidement avant de quitter Poudlard et, une fois à Pré-au-Lard, celui-ci transplana immédiatement pour rendre une visite à la mère de Rosaline McAvoy !**

* * *

 **Severus Snape apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse et il se rendit à la boutique de Thé de Clara McAvoy.**

 **Le professeur ouvrit avec fracas la porte du magasin, ce qui fit sursauter Clara McAvoy, qui rangeait des pots de thé derrière son comptoir.**

 **En se retournant, elle découvrit le professeur de potions de sa fille qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle avant de se pencher sur le-dit comptoir et faire face à la jeune femme.**

\- COMMENT ? hurla le professeur encore sous le choc.

\- Vu votre réaction, professeur Snape, je suis certaine que vous avez bu mon thé spécial que je vous ai offert ! déclara la mère de Rosaline en souriant.

\- COMMENT ? redemanda fortement le professeur en serrant les poings, totalement perdu.

\- C'est très simple, professeur Snape ! Ce thé spécial apaise l'esprit et purifie l'âme, si celui-ci pense que vous méritez une seconde chance ! expliqua la jeune femme en souriant. D'où son nom : « Seconde Chance ».

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda le sombre professeur en baissant la tête. Je ne mérite pas cette seconde chance !

\- Selon vos collègues et amis du corps professoral de Poudlard, si ! répondit Clara McAvoy en souriant. Ce sont eux qui m'ont contactée, il y a quelques mois, en m'expliquant votre histoire et je pense que vous la méritez, cette seconde chance ! Vous savez, c'est un thé difficile à faire, je ne peux en faire qu'une centaine de sachets tous les deux ans et quand j'ai reçu la lettre de vos amis, il ne m'en restait plus qu'un. Vu votre histoire, votre enfance et vos sacrifices, vous méritez amplement cette seconde chance.

\- …

\- Mais sachez une chose, professeur, le thé « Seconde Chance » décide lui-même si vous méritez cette seconde chance, avoua la jeune femme sérieusement. La fatigue est un effet secondaire de ce thé car il scanne votre âme au plus profond de votre être et, soit il agit, soit il n'agit pas. Donc s'il a agi sur vous, alors c'est qu'il pense que vous méritez cette seconde chance !

\- …

\- Maintenant, professeur Severus Snape, vous allez sortir de ma boutique et vivre ! ordonna sérieusement la jeune femme. Vivez, fondez une famille, vivez de tout votre être !

 **Le professeur fut encore plus sous le choc qu'à son arrivée. Malgré tout, il fit un faible hochement de tête avant de partir doucement du magasin en fermant la porte derrière lui, sous le regard bienveillant de Clara McAvoy, qui reprit son rangement de pots de thé.**

* * *

 **Le 1er décembre arriva bien vite, et en ce jour, Clara McAvoy petit-déjeunait tranquillement chez elle quand un hibou noir frappa à la fenêtre de sa cuisine où elle se trouvait.**

 **Intriguée, elle fit entrer le hibou et celui-ci se posa devant elle, sur la table, devant son assiette.**

 **La jeune femme détacha la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal avant de lui donner une tranche de bacon.**

 **Pendant que le hibou dégustait sa récompense, Clara ouvrit la lettre et découvrit un simple petit mot qui la fit sourire tendrement.**

 _« Je souhaiterais vous inviter à dîner._

 _Samedi, 20 h 30 au Prezzo à King's Cross gare._

 _Chaleureusement,_

 _S.S. »_

 **La jeune femme fut touchée par la demande du professeur Snape, car elle était inquiète de son état depuis sa visite à la boutique, mais sa fille lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement, et c'était de bonnes nouvelles.**

 **En effet, Severus Snape avait arrêté de porter des robes noires, il mettait dorénavant de la couleur comme du blanc et du vert et il semblait plus apaisé et plus passionné en donnant ses cours de potions. Chose qui fit très plaisir à la jeune femme quand elle l'apprit.**

 **Clara McAvoy décida donc de répondre immédiatement au professeur en répondant positivement à son invitation derrière celle-ci.**

 **Elle remit le pli au hibou qui s'envola immédiatement pour Poudlard avec sa réponse, réponse qui fit bondir le cœur du professeur de potion quand il la reçut dans ses appartements privés de l'école.**

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er septembre 2004. Clara McAvoy accompagnait sa fille à la gare de King's Cross pour sa rentrée de 4e année à l'école de Poudlard.**

 **Dans les bras de la jeune femme se tenait un petit garçon d'un an aux cheveux lisses et noirs et aux yeux noisette, qui portait un pull blanc et une salopette en jeans.**

 **La petite famille passa la barrière menant à la Platform 93/4 où un homme vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une cape vert foncé les attendait face au portail d'arrivée en souriant.**

\- PAPA ! hurla Rosaline en sautant au cou de l'homme pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- Bonjour, ma fille ! répondit joyeusement l'homme en lui rendant son embrassade.

 **L'homme reposa Rosaline qui poussa son chariot jusqu'au train pour donner ses affaires à un employé de la gare pendant que l'homme s'approchait de Clara pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras et lui embrasser le front, ainsi que celui de son fils, qui lui sourit, tout heureux.**

\- À ce soir ? demanda l'homme en murmurant tout en nichant sa tête dans le cou de sa compagne.

\- Nous t'attendrons sagement à la maison ! répondit Clara dans un murmure en souriant.

 **L'homme recula doucement pour embrasser tendrement sa femme, puis posa un baiser sur le front de son fils alors que le train sifflait annonçant son départ imminent.**

 **Clara accompagna l'homme jusqu'au dernier wagon, où il entra après un dernier au revoir.**

 **Clara remonta le quai et elle vit sa fille à la fenêtre d'un wagon avec ses amis dans un compartiment.**

 **Celle-ci, en voyant sa mère et son frère, leur fit un signe de main alors que le train se mettait en marche en direction de Poudlard.**

 **Dans son compartiment, l'homme regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux et il repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait bu le thé « Seconde Chance ».**

 **Depuis deux ans, il était marié à Clara McAvoy, devenue Snape, et il avait une merveilleuse fille, Rosaline, qui l'avait pleinement adopté comme père, et depuis un ans, il était à nouveau père d'un petit Hugo Snape.**

 **Severus Snape était, désormais, l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Il était tellement content d'avoir eu cette « Seconde Chance » !**

* * *

 **THE END !**

* * *

 _Merci à Miss Lily Rogue de m'avoir corriger :)._


	2. PUB WATTPAD

**Petite PUB :**

Je suis également sur le site WATTPAD et voici le lien ou d'autre fiction sont en ligne :

www . wattpad user / Isis7056

(Sans les espace !)

 ** _A bientôt !_**


End file.
